Tears
by Phoenix-redwings56
Summary: Bunnymund wakes up after having a flashback of his life before his people's genocide. In attempts to force back his tears, he only ends up triggering more painful memories of the day he lost everything. Although he's been strong over a milenium, he still struggles, but after seeing someone he adored one last time, he finds himself at peace once more.


_** Tears**_

_** A RotG One-shot**_

_**Pairing: Slight BunnymundxApril; not much though. It's a very small amount.**_

_**Rating: PG- 13(For death, crying, blood, and elements that may be too graphic for others)**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Rise of the Guardians; Bunnymund (c) William Joyce and DreamWorks**_

_**April - my OC and Bunnymund's headcanon deceased wife (c) me**_

_**Author's Note: This story his is completely fan-made and mean nothing offensive by it. If you can't handle reading depressing fics about death, then don't read it. If you have a week stomach and can't handle blood or other disturbing elements revolving around death, don't read it. It's one of my more dark and sad fics. People are gonna die, and the ending isn't happy. You've been warned. Also, if you don't ship CanonxOC then don't read it. It's brief and their technically not a couple after she dies. But if you can't stand it then don't read it. The character in this is my OC I created based off my headcanon that Bunnymund might have had a wife before his entire race was destroyed, and after my best friend did a picture of my OC dying, I had to write out her death scene. So please forgive me for writing this. I just had to write it out. ;_; Enjoy!**_

* * *

** Thud**_****_

Bunnymund landed on the ground with a hard thud. He had yet again, had rolled out of his "bed" and was now lying flat on his back. His eyes shot open as soon as his head it the ground. He let out a grunt from the abrupt fall and pain that was now shooting up his back. Realizing what had happened, he groaned irritably. "Not again…." He said to himself softly.

Lately Bunnymund was having difficulty sleeping, or at least, more than usual. He didn't know why it was the case, except that it was the same repetitive dream. A dream he had hoped to have blocked out years ago. He sighed. His throat started to ach, and his eyes burn. Bunnymund pawed at his eyes, trying to force back the tears yet again. "Keep it together, mate." He muttered to himself.

It was no use. The tears were gonna come; like it or not, and there was holding them back this time. Why did he have to remember that day? Of all the days to remember, he had to remember that one the most. The exact one he had tried to force out of his mind for over a millennium. That one day where a huge chunk of himself died not only inside, but physically as well.

Bunnymund groaned angrily, as he chocked and sputtered from the straining to not cry. His chest was in knots, and his head throbbed. "Why?" He cried out in frustration, "Why did that have to happen?"

(flashback)

_Everywhere he looked there were flames. The entire village was up in a raging, wild fire. Bunnymund coughed violently, trying hard to not get overwhelmed by the amount of smoke in the air. The heat was unbearable, and the sound of screaming filled the air, as if the sound of other pookas dying as they burned was a competition to see which noise could be louder; the fire, or the screams of death and agony? Bunnymund did not know which, but he did know if he didn't act quickly enough, he would lose his family. He had to find them, and together they had to find a place of refuge._

Bunnymund pushed the rubble out of the way as he fought through the open path of the untouched earth. He called out frantically to his family, hoping desperately that they'd respond to him.

No such thing. Not a single call back to him. All he could hear was the burning flames, the screams of pain from other members of the village, and crying. No one responded to his call. Bunnymund's heart began to race rapidly. What if they had already burned to death? The thought was morbid, and heart-breaking; he shook it from his mind. He continued his search for his family; surely there was someone that could hear him, right? He hoped so. He found the spot that where his parent's house one stood. It had already been burnt down. Bunnymund was about to turn and go when he tripped over something. He looked down only to find himself draw back in absolute horror. There, under a thousand different pieces of lied his mother and father. Both were crushed and burnt. A sharp wooden stick had pierced through his father, leaving a grotesque and morbid image. Tears filled his eyes, as he started to slowly back away from shock. His eyes were wide, and his body trembled. There were the two parents that raised him, both dead and covered in their own blood and crushed by the sheer weight of the house coming crashing down upon them. What was all the more heart-wrenching is that they were at the door, nearly free when they got killed. If only they had moved faster; if only. Bunnymund quivered from the sight, but forced himself to keep it together. He turned and ran away from the scene. Not wanting to spend another second staring at his dead parents.

Bunnymund had already had found his brother and his niece. They too had been killed by the destruction. His niece was the first to go, she was just a baby. The strength of the smoke had filled her lungs and killed her. Her father soon followed suit. The heart-break of already losing his wife while giving birth to their daughter was hard enough. But considering he had been trying to escape the fire and meet up with Bunnymund, and soon had a dead daughter in his arms; it was too much. He collapsed to the ground, and let the fire consume both their bodies.

Now, all was left to hope to be alive was own daughter, and his wife, April. He called loudly out to them. Straining the power I his vocal chords as well he could to be heard over the roaring fire.

Still no response.

Bunnymund ran off to his house, hoping they'd be there. Hollering their names out all the while. Bunnymund ran up to the house. He was too late. The fire had consumed to house already. All that was left was the burnt wood and ashes. Bunnymund was traumatized. It was too much for him to handle. Hot heavy tears spilled down his cheeks. He sobbed wildly as he plunged forth into the rubble; trying to maybe find them alive.  
What he found wasn't what he wanted.

He had pulled back a huge chunk of wood only to find, Serina lying underneath. He let out a powerful yell in horror and sadness. "NO!" He cried; throwing the chunk to the side and nealing down beside his daughter.

Serina was in horrible condition. She was covered in blood, her fur was singed and multiple bones stuck out threw her body from where the dead weight of the wood had pulverized her, and worst of all: her eyes were still open. Tears stained her face from where she had been effortlessly trying to get free, but was in far too much pain to move. The weight must've been too much because she had this look of pain and shock on her face. Bunnymund cringed at the sight of his dead daughter. He respectfully closed her eyes, and only proceeded to get sick. It was too much and the sight was sickening. He had a right to get sick. He was traumatized beyond belief. Everyone thus far was dead; and had died in horrible ways they shouldn't have died from. He sobbed and choked on his tears as he scooped his dead daughter up into his arms. He held her face close to his, wanting to hold her close to him one last time. He kissed her on the head and lied her back down. "I love you, baby." He whimpered through his tears, "You'll always be my little princess."  
Bunnymund stood up from where he was and continued to search for April. She was the only one left in the family. He was begging that she'd be alive. If one other person could be alive, he wanted it to be her. "APRIL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cried loudly.

"Bunnymund? Sweetie?"

Bunnymund's heart skipped a beat. She was alive! By golly day, she was alive. Bunnymund continued to call out to her, and she'd respond back. Bunnymund rounded the corner only to find April leaned up against the rock. She looked battered and exhausted. She had bruises in multiple areas, and blood in other spots. Blood dripped from her mouth, and her arm was hung over her stomach. Her bangs and fur was a mess, but she was alive. She winced in pain but smiled. Tears slipped down Bunnymund's cheeks. For the first time all day, Bunnymund managed to crack a smile. "April, you're okay." He said shakily. "You have no idea how much that comforts me. I was so scared I had lost you. Everyone else is gone, dead."  
The sounds of screaming and crying had died down to almost nothing now. The fire still roared loudly out of control. Tears slipped down April's cheeks. Her lips trembled, and her body quivered. She didn't want to crush her love's heart. But she had to tell him. Someone had to make it out this destruction to let the legacy live on. If anyone could make it, it was her husband. Bunnymund saw the tears and ran to her side, "Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked, still shaking from shock and exhaustion.

April didn't say anything; she slowly removed her hand from where she was resting it on her stomach only to reveal a huge wound. Blood had stained the fur on her arm. She winced softly and watched as Bunnymund just stared in absolute horror. "N-n-n-no." He stammered. "N-no. No! No this can't be happening to me!"

Bunnymund was officially losing it. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was dying, and now here April was, and she was dying very slowly and painfully. Tears slipped down her face. She reached one arm out and stroked his face. "Shhhhhhh, sweetie it's going to be okay."

Bunnymund only whimpered and shook his head. He was far to consumed in despair and heart-break to think positive anymore. April continued to stroke his cheek as she pulled her husband close to her. "Yes it will be, Bunny. Everything's going to be just fine."

"H-How?" Bunnymund managed to squeak out. "I-I've lost my parents, Raja, Sonya and we've lost Serina. I can't bear to lose you too."

"I know. But I'm going to be safe in the end, sweetie."

April was surprisingly calm for someone who was dying, and for a someone who just lost their daughter, and was getting ready to leave her husband. Could it be that she was trying to keep calm for Bunnymund's sake? April had long decided to stay calm when she realized she was dying. It would be one less thing for Bunnymund to worry about.  
Bunnymund didn't like the answer. He shook his head, and whimpered once more. April continued to wiped away his tears and smiled weakly at him. "I'm going to be okay, Bunnymund. I won't be in any pain or harm when I'm dead. I'll be in a happier place then. You don't need to worry about me."

"I-I want you to be okay now, April."

"sweetie-"

"I want you to live."

"Bunnymund please-"

"Don't leave me so I'm all alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I've spent so many years just wanting to have you! You and Raja were my only friends growing up! I had no one to be my friend before I met you. You changed that, April! I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you once, I can't bear to lose you now! I just can't!"

April adjusted herself so she was closer to her husband. Bunnymund gently scooped her up in his arms and held her close. Tears fell down his cheeks and he cradled her in his arms. April felt her body quiver, and tears slipped down her cheeks. But she lied there and stroked Bunnymund's face. Staying as calm as possible. "I know you don't want to be alone, darling. But I can't change the hands of fates. I can only accept them. I love you very much, but I can't hold on forever."

Bunnymund reached up and touched her hand, squeezing it gently. "Then I want to spend every last moment with you, that way, we can go together."

April shook her head. "No Bunnymund," she said wearily, "You need to get out of here and go as far as you can away from here. You need to keep the legacy going. You need to. Our race can't die out yet."

"I can't keep a legacy going by myself, April. I need you to be there with me…"  
"Sweetie, you know I can't."

Bunnymund was about to say something, but stopped as soon as April started coughing up blood. He trembled violently. "April please hang in there for me…"

April wiped away the blood and looked back up at Bunnymund. "Sweetie, you need to go."  
Bunnymund shook his head. "I'm not leaving you hear to do die."

April frowned, and then very gently kissed Bunnymund. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Her lips were still warm and soft as they normally were. Bunnymund pulled her closer to him, depending the kiss. "I'm not leaving you, April." He said softly through the kiss.  
April parted from the kiss and kissed his forehead. "Go Bunnymund…" She said quietly.  
Bunnymund continued to tremble and sob. He shut his eyes and tried to convince himself it was just a nightmare. "No, April." He said shakily.

"Sweetheart, you need to be strong. Please, do it for me…"

Bunnymund opened his eyes and saw that April had her reasons. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. He kissed her lips one last time. "I love you so much April, I'll love you no matter what."

April moaned softly but smiled. "I love you more, Bunnymund."

"I'll be strong for you and Serina…"

"I know you will, sweetheart…"

"I promise…"

"I know…"

"Take care, love."

April noticed he was stalling; but she was going fast now. She kissed his nose and stroked his cheek gently. "Go Bunnymund. I'll always be with you. I love you so much, and I know you'll do great things."

Bunnymund knew it was time. As much as it pained him again, he had to do it. He gave her a butterfly kiss and then placed her down gently in a comfortable position. He smiled through his tears and sorrow. "I'll never forget you, April. You're the light of my world, and no one can ever change that."

Bunnymund then ran off, tears spilling from his cheeks all the while. April watched quietly as he ran off to continue the race. She smiled contently and sighed. "Stay strong, my love. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

And with that, April drew her last breath, and died at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bunnymund sobbed quietly to himself that night. It had been another been restless night, but his grieving soon stopped as soon as he felt to gentle hand wrap around them. They were warm hands, and they were soft but he couldn't see them. However, he knew who they belonged to. Bunnymund smiled weakly to himself and softly muttered, "Thank you, April."

_**~END~**_


End file.
